Tick Tock
by DreamShadower
Summary: Prompt: We're Grandparents!


Title: Tick Tock  
Fandom: Devil Wears Prada  
Pairing: Andy/Miranda  
Prompt: We're grandparents!  
Author: DreamShadower

A/N: I really didn't expect to write anything. But then a plot bunny mauled me, and viola! Written for The [Totally Not] Annual femslash_today Porn Battle

A/N 2: I purposely have Miranda say Andrea as Andréa on purpose. To show how she puts that special twist to her name, compared to everyone else.

It's unbelievable how time can fly by so fast. Yet seem to crawl by inch by agonizing inch when it comes to important things. Such as waiting eagerly for your first grandchild to be born. Which is how Miranda found me pacing the waiting room wringing my hands anxiously.

It never ceases to amaze at times how I can still hear that clacking a mile away and know that she's fast approaching. I momentarily muse at how many traffic laws Roy had to break to get her here so soon, as I turn to face her.

"Caroline is doing great and it shouldn't be much longer. Jack is also with her having his hands broken," I try to joke. I can see her visibly relax a little at the news. Guiding her to a chair I do my best to soothe her by stroking her hand.

"When did she go into contractions? It's only been a few hours." She fidgeted lightly playing with our wedding ring on my hand. "She's so young to be having a kid too."

"All night actually, we just didn't know since she didn't tell us until morning. Passing them off as regular ones. As soon as she did though I had her stuff packed up, and Jack jumped behind the wheel of the car. Quite the morning we had."

"She just turned 25," I lightly reminded her knowing she's just in a maternal frenzy at the moment.

Time passed slowly doing our best to keep up the small talk to keep us from worrying. Our eyes were inevitably drawn towards the clock as it ticked ever so slowly. With the amount of times I've stared at it, I know it's every little scratch and dent by heart. Second only to Miranda's beautiful face.

"Miranda and Andrea Priestly for Caroline Rider," a nurse called.

I turned my head so fast at our names I gave myself whiplash. I could feel Miranda's grip tighten as we walked over to the nurse, whose nametag read Joy.

"You can come see her now. They're both doing just fine," Joy smiled at us. And motioned for us to follow her.

Entering room 429 I held my breath in anticipation. Feeling the reassuring squeeze Miranda gave me. Then let it out at the magnificent sight I saw. Caroline's hair is a mess, and she looks oh so tired, but so happy. There in her arms is a newborn baby, wrapped in a fluffy blue blanket.

"Hello bobbsey how are you feeling now?" Miranda went to Caroline's side and brushed her hair oh so lovingly from her face and kissed her cheek. Then looked down at that little blue bundle in wonder.

"Hey Mom and Ma," she smiled up at us. "I'm tired, but I managed to push this little guy out. I was lucky to only have eight hours of real contractions. This little guy was born March 23rd at 4:08 p.m. this afternoon."

I nodded over at Jack, noting how worn down he was. He smiled back and ran a hand through his short shaggy reddish brown hair. He was a complete mess from hair to pajamas, with a 5 o'clock shadow in the works.

"Have you guys finally decided on his name then?" I look at the bundle of joy as Miranda oh so carefully lifted him and cradled him like he was the frailest piece of china ever made. His face still puffy and red, with even more tufts of red hair on his head.

Caroline and Jack glanced at each other and smiled. Then looking at me she answered. "We decided to name him Andrew Roy Rider."

I couldn't help the gasp that came, or how my eyes watered up. "Andrew? Are you sure you want to name him that?"

"We both agree it's a good name for him. He'll have a good name that came from one of his grandmas'." Jack smiled at me again, reassuring me of their choice.

"Andréa why don't you try holding Andrew as well," Miranda carefully placed him in my arms as we all stared at him and all the trouble he caused. I laughed and chuckled. Nuzzling Andrew and rocking him in my arms.

"We're Grandparents! Look at this guy, he's our first grandson," I smiled so wide at Miranda I can feel my cheek muscles straining from the effort. While Miranda smiled at me back, and was amused by my awe.

"Yes we are, should we be expecting any more from the two of you anytime soon? Or is one enough?" Miranda did her eyebrow arch and looked over at the new parents.

They laughed and shook their heads no. "I think one is for now. Though we'll welcome any more additions happily. But I like having my hands in working order. Not being squeezed to death." Jack winced as Caroline twisted his ear in retaliation.

After handing back Andrew I took a seat at the edge of the bed. "Cassidy said she'd be flying in from Virginia within the next few days. She's just has to arrange a few things. But once she does she should have a week off."

We chatted and reminisced about childhood stories. All while ohing and awing over Andrew. A few hours later we arrived back at the townhouse after saying our good byes to them. Promising we'd be back tomorrow.

DWP DWP DWP DWP DWP DWP DWP DWP

Walking out of the bathroom fresh from the shower in my towel I see Miranda sitting comfortably on the bed reading some trashy romance novel. I saunter over there and plop myself down on the edge of the bed.

"Hey there, how are you feeling?" Miranda doesn't like to admit it, but she worries about her age. Whether she'll be around long enough to see Andrew grow up, or to see any more grandchildren. I know even after almost ten years of marriage and three years dating fear of our age gap grips her. So I do my best to reassure her otherwise, so the only grip on her is mine.

She sighs and removes her reading glasses as she sets them and her book aside. "Better now that Andrew is born. I don't have to fuss quite so much over Caroline. I know how she felt with the smothering she was receiving. I was the same way." She has a nostalgic smile on her face as she looks at me tenderly.

"I know it's useless to tell you not to worry so much sense I know you will anyway," she snorts and rolls her eyes at me. "But you're not going anywhere. Were both going to spoil our grandchildren rotten for a long time to come. Get them out of trouble when they pull a prank, on say an unsuspecting assistant."

"What did I ever do to deserve you? I doubt I'd have the healthy relationship that I have with the girls if it wasn't for you. They'd know I'd love them… but it wouldn't be the same as it is now."

I can feel her fingers stroking my cheeks as she draws me in for a kiss. I never tire of kissing her, even if we had been fighting. I pull back and I kiss our wedding ring, it's never come off her finger since the day I put it on her.

"It's because I love you, and you love me back. I'm going to show you just how much. You look damn good for being 65."

"It's good to know I still meet your approval Andréa. And that you still find me hot," she punctuates the word hot with another kiss. I can feel her smirking, and I feel my own form.

Standing up and ridding myself of the towel I gaze at her hungrily. I will never tire of her. I'll just have to keep reminding her of that too. So that no doubt can ever take root in her mind.

"Miranda, I'm going to fuck you senseless, and love you till you beg me to stop." The sharp inhale from her, and whatever comeback she had were cut off by my fierce kiss.

As I kiss my way down her throat I can't help the groan that escapes me. She always smells so good to me. I could get drunk off of her alone. Just being around her is intoxicating to me. When were like this it just sends me into a frenzy. Her clothes never last long when this happens.

I nip and bite her as I suckle on her full breasts. Those nipples standing tall just waiting for me tease them. I can feel Miranda's nails on my scalp as she urges me lower. The smell of her as I part her legs with ease.

I can feel her wetness through her panties. And smirk into her neck at how wet she is. Another pair ruined. I quickly discard them and slither down to settle between her legs. Her perfume and natural scent is lovely. But this, this is ambrosia. As I get my first taste of the night I can her groan oh so softly. She's going to be defiant tonight; I can't wait to have her at my mercy.

When I finally have her reduced to a pile of goo. I know I'll be in trouble as she flips the tables on me. She always does get me back with interest.

We'll age together as we watch our family grow. The ticking of the clock will be our only background noise as I listen to the beautiful sounds Miranda makes. Yes, I will never tire of this.

Never End


End file.
